


you're just what i needed

by h0neycake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Masturbation, let's assume she's on bc, sex toys but not really, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0neycake/pseuds/h0neycake
Summary: ashton comes home after a rough day of rehearsal to find his little girl being naughty





	you're just what i needed

**Author's Note:**

> as i'm typing this, it's 4:02am. i need sleep. i don't know what gave me the urge to write this but well,, here it is.

It's been a long day for Ashton Irwin. He spent all day rehearsing this one new song with the rest of the boys, and they don't know why but they can't get it right. He's frustrated, angry at himself, and tired. He wants nothing more to shower and sleep.

Ashton enters his apartment, and it's surprisingly quiet. Usually his girlfriend has the tv on or music playing, but it's silent, almost. It puzzles him, he had texted his girl an hour ago, saying he'll be home soon and she'd texted back, excitedly with lots of heart emojis that brightened his day. She had to be here, right? She would've told him if there was an emergency and she had to suddenly go out.

He drops his keys on a table near the door and takes off his shoes, leaving them by the door too. He walks slowly to his bedroom, the most likely place his girl would be. He goes to open the door, hand on the handle already, but stops when he hears something that surprises him. 

It's her. She's moaning. 

His heart jumps, and he opens the door slowly and peeks inside.

His girl is buried in the blankets, face pressed against a pillow with her eyes shut, biting her bottom lip. He can't see exactly what she's doing under the blankets, but with the movements, one can assume correctly what she's up to.

He smirks and lets himself inside. He shuts the door quietly and leans against his bedroom wall, arms crossed, watching her, waiting for her to notice him.

After a few minutes, she finally does see him when she's moaning his name embarrassingly loud. 

"Ashton-!" She moans, eyes open and jumps when she notices him there.

"A-Ashton!" She repeats, this time her voice shaky. The movements under the blankets stop suddenly, and the look on her face is priceless.

"Hey." Ashton says, all calm and collected.

"Ashton. Oh my god."

"Looks like you were having fun." He says, smiling.

His girl is mortified now, face pressed into the pillow again. She says something but it's muffled.

"What was that? Speak up, daddy can't hear you." He says.

"Ashton. This is so embarrassing."

"Why? What were you doing under there, with your hands hidden, your face pressed into a pillow, and your mouth making the most beautiful sounds? What could you possibly be doing?" He says, walking closer to her and resting at the edge of the bed. He's standing, looking down at her.

"I was..." She starts to say, but stops. She's so embarrassed and it's adorable.

"Come on. Tell me. Were you being naughty?"

"I'm sorry daddy, I really am! I was just so horny and you weren't here and I couldn't help it. I had to do something."

Ashton strokes her hair.

"It's okay darling, it's okay. But...How about you show daddy what you were doing under there, huh?"

She nods and slowly pulls away the blankets.

Her pajama pants and her panties are resting around her ankles, and her right hand is covering her core. She's hiding something and Ashton can't really make it out.

Ashton sits on the bed next to her, near her hips. 

"What are you hiding, baby? Show me."

"Don't laugh..." She says and moves her hand.

It's a hairbrush. The head of a hair brush is sticking out of her core, the rest is buried inside of her.

"Baby..." He says, and runs his hands gently up her thighs.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's weird and embarrassing but I don't have any dildos and I was too desperate to leave and go buy one and you weren't here and I just..." She buries her face in the pillow again.

"Hey, baby, don't. It's okay, sweetheart, it's okay. I'm not judging you. I just want to know if you cleaned it before and if it feels good."

She looks at him.  
"I did, and it did...when I was...you know."

"Oh, does my little girl want to continue?"

She nods vigorously.

"Please." It almost sounds like a moan.

"Then continue baby...I want to see."

She's biting her bottom lip again and she moves slowly down to grip the hairbrush with her left hand. Her right hand is busy rubbing small circles on her cilt. 

Ashton spreads her legs apart just a little bit and removes his hands from her. He just watches her. She's pumping the hairbrush in and out of her ever so slightly, like she's trying to go deeper and harder but she barely can because the brush is only so long, only so thick. Ashton makes a mental note to order her some toys to keep her company when he's not around to play with her. 

Suddenly, she lets out a moan and starts to move both her hands faster and faster. Ashton can't stop staring at her core, her face, and back to her core again. It's easily one of the hottest things he's ever seen. 

She finally comes with his name on her lips, back arching off the bed. She's then laying back, breathing heavy. 

Ashton moves so he can kiss her, soft and sweet.

"That was beautiful baby, really. You did so well, my little girl."

Her face brightens.

"You liked it? You're not...mad?"

"I loved it. I'm not mad at all. I think it's time I buy you some proper toys, right?"

"Oh, Ashton." She says and then holds her arms out for a hug. He complies.

She winces when she lays back down.

"You okay?" Ashton asks, voice filled with concern.

"I am, but, I need to get it out of me."

"Oh, yeah." Ashton grips the hairbrush head and gently removes it from her. She makes a noise, something like a moan but not quite.

"What's up?" He asks.

"Ashton...daddy...Please. I need to be filled again. Please daddy, I need it."

Ashton's already unbuckling his pants and pulling them down. He takes off his shirt, and gets on top of her. They kiss for a while, and Ashton pulls off her shirt and she finally kicks off her pants and panties. She's not wearing a bra. 

Ashton massages her breasts and kisses her neck. She whines. 

"Ashton...I need you. Please." She's begging for it.

Ashton chuckles.

"My naughty, sweet little girl. I love you so much, you know that?" He says, adjusting himself so his tip is at the entrance of her core.

"I love you more." She says and Ashton eases into her. She gasps, because he's much bigger than the hairbrush she was using and he feels so much better. She grips onto his waist, trying to pull him closer. He complies, and goes inside her deeper. She moans again, and it's music to his ears.

"Baby likes that, huh? You like my cock filled deep inside of you?"

She moans out a yes, yes she does like it very very much.

He smiles and starts thrusting into her. Her head files back so deep into the pillows and her eyes shut so hard. She's seeing stars. He feels so good inside of her and she wants more.

"Harder daddy, please!" She begs.

"Anything you say darling." He says and fucks into her even harder.

For a few minutes there's nothing but the sound of skin on skin and heavy breathing filling the room. 

Suddenly she's moaning his name, and Ashton can't take it. He's going to cum, and he tells her so.

"Cum inside me daddy, please." She says.

He does, he fills her up with his cum at the same time that she reaches her orgasm, second one of the hour. 

Breathless, Ashton pulls out and collapses on top of her, burying his face in her neck. 

She kisses the top of his head. 

"I really love you." She says quietly.

He smiles against her skin before picking up his head and looking in her eyes, saying

"I love you." 

He kisses her softly and gets up.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"Bath. Coming?" 

"Of course." 

As they soak in the rose scented bathwater, rain starts to pour outside. His girl snuggles against his chest and his arms are wrapped around her waist. He's got a pillow behind his head and his eyes are shut. He thinks about how lucky he is to have her in his life, about how no matter the bad the day was, she can always make it better. She's the sun that blooms the flowers, the rain that waters the gardens. She's everything.


End file.
